It started with an acceptance letter
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Sequel to "It started with a video camera", the boys are going to college, and everyone gets to find out all the dirty grimy details of what happened in college. EdWin AlMei OC!EdWinkids
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "It started with a video camera", the boys are going to college, and everyone gets to find out all the dirty grimy details of what happened in college.**

* * *

It had started with an acceptance letter. Both the boys had gotten one, their acceptance letters to their dream Universities. The Elric twins were both going to the schools they wanted to. With a little pushing from their parents, at least.

"I'll see ya later, Mom. Bye, Dad." Ethan said, giving his Mother a hug. Ethan Elric was off to University-a little late at twenty-years old. Winry Elric-his Mother-hated to see one of her babies go. From the moment they could walk, she knew this way would come.

Winry wasn't the young girl she used to be, aging twenty years since she had Ethan. At forty-years old, Winry kept her long blonde hair in a bun, though a few tired strands fell in front of her face occasionally.

Edward was months younger than his wife at forty as well. Edward had aged along with his wife, keeping his long golden hair in a ponytail, and wearing glasses whenever reading.

Their oldest son, Ethan, had inherited Ed's golden hair, though kept it short. His eyes entirely belonged to Winry, though. He was twenty, leaving for Creta for University.

"Be safe, honey, I love you so much." Winry said, needing to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss her son's forehead. He definitely inherited Edward's height.

"Bring home a cute girl, will ya?" Ed laughed, patting Ethan's shoulder-_Because Elric men were too manly for hugs from other guys_.

"You got it, pops." Ethan said before departing to the train. He was in for a long ride.

Anthony left a bit later. Anthony was Ethan's identical twin. He was leaving for Xing for University-both of the boys going to schools far apart from each other. They both dropped out of school before, which was why they were going at twenty-years old.

"Here, Anthony, I want you to take this," Winry told her youngest boy, handing him a small photo album. "Wouldn't want you to forget home." Anthony smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Winry always knew Anthony was more the sensitive one in his and Ethan's duo. Anthony had his shoulder patted the same as Ethan had gotten from their Father. "I'll have Uncle Al with me, though." Anthony said.

Alphonse lived in Xing with his wife, Mei, who was a princess there. Together they both lived with the little power a prince and princess gained, though they were both happy, and had plans of having children eventually.

"Call it a little insurance to make sure you don't forget my face." Winry smiled. He then went off to the train to go to school in Xing.

This was only the beginning for the Elric twins.


	2. Chapter 2

University. Ethan was finally here. From sitting in the house in Rezembool to their small apartment in Central, and even after moving to their new house-still in Central-he had thought of this day.

While he was nervous-so nervous he dropped out of school and wouldn't go back until his parents forced him when he turned twenty-he was also excited. Ethan had finally made it to University, and it was a change.  
He took a hand and stroked his golden bangs out of his face, trying to find the place he would be staying in-a dorm area for the students; separated by gender.

Ethan would be exploring Creta later, but first he would be unpacking and getting settled. Walking into the room he discovered was his, he placed the suitcase he brought on the bed. It was a quaint little room-not as quaint as living in the country until he was ten-years old-but still quaint for a dorm.  
It was a decent sized room with a bunk bed-Ethan could only assume he would be bunking with someone-that had two desks. One of the desks was connected to the bottom bunk at the edge, but the other was completely separated. Ethan decided that he would claim the one that was not connected to the bed.

The room had a bathroom connected to it with a coffee maker on the small counter with a little pantry and mini-fridge so that they could stay in their room. Ethan would make sure that mini-fridge was completely stocked with junk food, though he would not allow himself to hit the 'freshman fifteen'.  
With a content and accomplished sigh, Ethan unpacked his items and stepped out to look around the University for the day.

* * *

Anthony had arrived to Xing at night, and didn't have enough time to look around. All he wanted to do was find where he would be staying and crash. He didn't even want to unpack any of his items in the time that he had to sleep.

After wandering for about an hour, he found a group of students that were also looking for the dorm area. Tagging along with them, Anthony found the dorms pretty quick, and was able to find the one he was staying with.

Noticing that it was a single room, Anthony took in mind that it could have been Uncle Al's doing-possibly even Ling. Having a prince for an Uncle and an Emporer for your Father's best friend definitely had benefits, and while Ed would never ask for them to do anything like that, Anthony knew that if the two really wanted to do something like that, they would.

He was so relaxed, laying on the bed after dropping his suitcase, his back even cracked after doing so. It was the most relaxed he had felt since he had dropped out of school before-needing to be forced back in by his parents.

But then Anthony thought of Ethan. Did he miss his brother? Yes. He and Ethan used to be real close when they were younger, and were known as an unstoppable duo that never separated. They chose their schools on that choice.

It wasn't that they hated each other or anything, no, they still loved each other. They were brothers, it would never change. The thing was that everyone just assumed that they were the other.

Anthony made his vow; he wasn't going to tell anyone about his identical twin brother. Without even knowing, in Creta, Ethan made the same vow.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Ethan Elric, right?" a female student asked as Ethan walked toward his first class. While confused, this was not the first time he had been asked. Having many of his Father's characteristics, and being seen around Central, he was well known as the Fullmetal Alchemist's son. Even though Ethan wasn't sure how his Father was an Alchemist since he never seemed to do any Alchemy.

"Uh, yeah, that's me.." he trailed off. How could this girl possibly know who he was? He _was_ in Creta, right? Even Alphonse wasn't there-though he was with Anthony, who Ethan assumed was being driven through hell from a famous Uncle there. "Why?" he had the urge to ask.

"Because I was told to come here and help you find your classes. You're not from here, right?" the girl asked. She was cute; long brown curls, dark green eyes, light freckles sprinkled over her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm from Central." Ethan answered. He noticed how she seemed to be almost his height, and that was saying something, being taller than his own Mother and most others. While he was short as a kid-like Edward had been-he was quick to get a growthspurt when he was nearing seventeen.

"Central? You don't look Amestrian." she commented.

"And you don't look Creashain," Ethan smirked. **{I made up the word Creashain for Creta.}** "What's your name, huh? You know mine, it's only fair that I know yours." the girl's cheeks tinted red slightly as she grew a bit embarrassed. Or maybe it was that she was being turned on by Ethan's slight flirting.

"It's Dylan; Dylan Moore." the girl-Dylan-spoke to Ethan. She held both of her hands together, an easy way of showing off her breasts without it making it so. It was obvious to Ethan that she would be an easy girl.

But right when he thought that he was going to get to have a fun time with this girl; he saw her.

Her hair was long, straight, red even. Her skin was paler than Dylan's, but she still had those freckles that dusted her face ever so softly. Ethan could even see that her eyes were blue, such a beautiful dark midnight blue that he fell in love with so quickly.

He felt like he had seen her before, and he wracked his head trying to find out where he had seen her. But she was beautiful, and he couldn't stop looking at her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was standing near him, and he couldn't help but go over to her. **{I'm describing how my Father said he felt when he first saw my Mother when they were kids.}**

"Hey, uh, I'm Ethan..." Ethan spoke like he was a fourteen-year old all over again. He felt like a freshman in highschool all over again, trying to impress this beautiful girl. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Hi, Ethan, I'm Alexis," Alexis spoke. She gave such a kind smile, it made Ethan want to take her into his arms right at that moment and hold her tight, kiss her soft lips.

He took it slow.

* * *

"Anthony Elric, right?" a male student that looked Xingese approached the younger Elric twin while he was on his way to class.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Anthony shrugged. He didn't think that anyone would recognize him. Uncle Al didn't seem like the type of guy that would always go out and see everyone, but then again, maybe he was.

"My name is John, I was told to come and show you around so you don't get lost." He explained. John had dark brown-almost black-hair that was slicked nicely to stay out of his face. His eyes were a greenish color, and he was shorter than Ethan by five inches.

"Oh, that's okay, but I'm sure that I can find my way around." Anthony told the other, not wanting to be a bother to him. He didn't want to take someone else's time so that he could see around Xing.

"I was hired by your Uncle. He's a prince, right? That's pretty cool." John commented. It was clear that he was interested in Anthony-interested as in wanting to be friends with him.

"Yeah, my Uncle Alphonse is a prince, but really, it's not that big of a deal," Anthony explained hastily. He had already gotten enough attention in Central for being an Elric twin, he didn't want to get attention in Xing for being the nephew of a prince that barely got any power over the place. "I'd rather others not know."

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut, but it won't be my fault if someone finds out." John laughed it of. He walked to start a small tour of the place; Anthony following him. Anthony took a hand and pushed his bangs back over his head-a trait him and Ethan both followed through with-and gave a relieved sigh.

Maybe this place would be good for him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ethan! Let's go! We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!" Alexis called out from the living room of the apartment.

Six months ago, Ethan met Alexis at school. He instantly knew at that moment that he loved her, and he wanted to be with her more than anything. They began dating shortly after, and had just moved into their first apartment, and they were going to grab pizza with friends.

The apartment was paid for with money from Alexis' job, and Ethan was paying for food withthe money he was getting from Ed and Winry in Central. Edward and Winry had told both of their boys that they would be sending them enough money for food and school.

"Coming!" Ethan said. He grabbed his wallet, stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans, and they were out the door for their first time out since they had gotten the apartment.

"And then my brother said that the dog was just racist, instead of fessing up to painting her." Greg told everyone. Greg was well known for his stories about his family, always having something crazy to tell. It wasn't a shocker that he would bring them up again, and everyone gave a good laugh at the events he had explained.

"Ethan, you never talk about your family," Jenny mentioned while she took another swig of soda. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Oh, there's not much to tell. My family isn't very interesting at all." Ethan said. If he mentioned his family at all, he would be doomed. His Father being a famous Alchemist, and his Mother being a famous Automail engineer. It would be terror for him for the rest of his days in school.

"Come on, there has to be something that happened while you were at home? Your from Central, right? What's it like there?" Greg piped up.

"Well, it's just a city. It's got shops, and there's the military, and all that stuff.." Ethan trailed off. He didn't feel like talking about his home, especially when there wasn't anything he found interested in Central. It was just normal.

"What about your family? Do you do fun things with them?" Jenny asked.

"Well.." Ethan trailed off. He didn't want to reveal his identical twin to anyone, knowing how Anthony would feel about it. "Yeah, when I was younger, I did a bunch of fun things with my sister."

"You have a sister?" Greg asked. Alexis decided to just sit and listen, not wanting to pressure Ethan into talking about anyone.

"Yeah," Ethan fished out a picture that was in his wallet. It was a picture of Anthony and Kristy, but he didn't mention that. "That's her." he held out the picutre of Anthony hugging Kristy close to him. It was taken right before the two left for University.

"She's pretty, how old is she?" Alexis took her minute to comment on it.

"She'll be thirteen soon," Ethan answered. "She looks just like my Mom."

"I think she looks a lot like you," Alexis smiled. "Her eyes are the same as yours."

Ethan smirked in response with a light laugh. "She looks more like my Mom, believe me. People usually say I look like my Dad."

"Who's your Mom and Dad?" Greg brought up.

"You wouldn't know them." Ethan saved himself. They would probably notice if he mentioned Edward Elric, but then again, they hadn't noticed so far and his last name was Elric. But they could notice if he said Winry Rockbell. Maybe they wouldn't recognize a picture.

"Come on, you gotta tell us. Or at least tell us what they look like." Jenny said.

"I told you, I look like my Dad and my sister looks like my Mom," Ethan laughed. Though, he fished out a picture anyway. A picture of Winry and Ed, older, not when they were young. When they were young they were much more recognizable. It was a simple little picture of them on their anniversary, Edward standing behind Winry, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her hands entwined in his. They had the brightest smiles, they were really happy. "That's them."

"Wow, you really do look like your Dad! Just a little bit like your Mom." Greg mentioned.

"Your Mom is really pretty," Alexis smiled. "And your Father is handsome."

"Yeah, they get that all the time. You should have seen them when they were younger, even before they were dating, they were always told they were the cutest couple." Ethan smirked.

"When did they get married?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, I think they said they got married when they were twenty, and my-I mean; I was born that year." Ethan said. He made a quick save from saying, 'my brother and I', but didn't think anyone had noticed.

"That's quick to start a family." Jenny commented.

"Well, they knew each other for a long time. Pretty sure my Mom said that they were born together or something." Ethan explained.

"Aw, so they're childhood friends," Alexis smiled. "That's so romantic."

"Yeah." Ethan laughed it off before Greg started another tale of his family.

* * *

"Damn." Anthony frowned when he noticed that he had been given the picture of Ethan and Kristy. He was supposed to get the one with himself and Kristy, but they had been switched up. His parents probably weren't paying attention.

"What is it?" John asked while peering over Anthony's shoulder to see the problem. They were both hanging out in Anthony's dorm while they studied. He noticed the picture and smirked. "Did you not want a picture of you and this girl?"

"No, it's not that," Anthony said. This person knew that he was Alphonse Elric's nephew, who cared if he knew that Ethan was his twin brother? "This is a picture of my brother and sister, I was looking for the one of my sister and I."

"Your brother? What, are you a twin?" John was joking, though his eyes widened when Anthony nodded. "Seriously?"

"You can't tell anyone, got it? It's not something I like to share." Anthony said.

"I don't believe you. You're gonna have to give me proof." John said.

"I can do that," Anthony smirked. He moved to a box where he kept all his family photos. Fishing out the picture of the whole family, he passed it over to his friend. The picture was old, Winry and Ed standing close, together holding up their newborn daughter, Ethan and Anthony underneat Kristy, supporting her from the bottom with matching grins. "Here ya go."

John studeied it for a long moment before speaking. "Dude, that's freaky. I've never even met anyone who has a twin."

"Yeah, we scared quite a few of my Dad's old colleages. Seriously, we moved to Central when I was ten and my Mom was pregnant with my sister, so my Dad went to work to see his old commanding officer and we freaked him out so bad." Anthony laughed.

"So, do you two get into any crazy shenanigans like twins on TV do?" John asked.

"We used to when we were younger. Our parents were at their wits end with us, and I guess that was around the time that we got our own rooms." Anthony smirked.

"What's his name?" John brought up. Anthony was confused. Anyone who ever learned that he was a twin never asked that before. They just called Ethan 'Anthony's twin brother'.

"Oh, his name's Ethan.." Anthony trailed off.

"Ethan? That kind of goes with Anthony." John thought aloud.

"Yeah, my parents had a hard time thinking of names. Apparently my Mom wanted something that matched and had a certain ring to it, but my Dad wanted something completely different so we would have our independence."

"Did you have your independence?" John asked.

"Well, when we were younger we always wore the same clothes, and always had the same things, shared, stuff like that. So, not really when we were little. As we got older, we kind of drifted apart, but people still think of us as the same person; the reason why I've never mentioned him before now, and why I don't want you to tell anyone." Anthony explained.

"Got it. Your secret's safe with me." John promised. He handed the picture back to Anthony, and the Elric smirked while seeing the picture before putting it back in it's box. It wouldn't be taken out for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan couldn't say he wasn't nervous. He was bringing his brother to Creta for the first time to meet all of his friends. He hadn't even told them that he _had_ a brother. It was going to be a big change for all of them.

"I'm so glad you're finally coming to Creta, Anthony, you'll get to see everything there." Alexis said with a smile. Out of all the people that the twins had ever told about each other, she reacted the best. She treated them individually, never once called them 'the twins', and she was so understanding about why they had kept each other a secret. _I'm gonna marry this girl_, Ethan thought to himself.

"Well, this will actually be my first time going to Creta. I've only ever been to Rezembool, Central, Xing, and Ishval," Anthony told the redhead. "So I've been everywhere _but_ Creta."

"Really? That sounds exciting! The first time I've ever been out of Creta was when I went to Central with Ethan," Alexis admitted. "What's it like in other places?"

"Pretty much the same as here," Anthony shrugged. "The places aren't the same, and the people look a little different, but it's really the same as everywhere else. Just knew places, cultures, and religions to explore."

"What is your religion?" the girl was curious. She had never heard Ethan say anything about God in any way shape or form.

"Our Dad is Atheist, and our Mom really doesn't have a religion, but we were raised to kind of do our own thing. I guess I've just never really had a religion, like my Mom." Anthony said.

"What about you, Ethan?" Alexis turned to her boyfriend.

"I'm Atheist," Ethan admitted. "What are you?"

"Well, I was raised Catholic by my parents," Alexis told her boyfriend and his brother. "But I never really followed that religion. Guess I've never been big on the whole religion thing either."

"So, Ant, what kind of trick are we gonna pull?" Ethan smirked.

"Oh, come on, you two aren't going to play a prank on everyone else, are you?" Alexis asked. She had thought that they were past the prank stages from their childhood. It explained how they were wearing matching outfits, anyway.

"Of course we are." they said simultaneously. It made Alexis burst into laughter.

"It's something we always do when we're together with an opportunity." Ethan said.

"And we won't get an opportunity like this ever again." Anthony finished.

"Well, unless you take me to Xing." Ethan commented.

"Guess we'll have to after this prank," Anthony smirked. The two began their matching laughs. "So, what should we do?" he asked when their laughter was finished with.

"Okay, I got something. I'll head off to the apartment, you go with Alexis. You two will head to a coffee shop or something to grab something on the way to the apartment, all of our friends will be there." Ethan explained.

"And then they'll think I'm you, we invite them to your apartment, and they see you?" Anthony finished with a grin growing on his face.

"Exactly. Just make sure you pick me up something, gay seal." Ethan's grin grew as well.

"Got it, bisexual otter."

Anthony walked with Alexis, hands entwined with each other to make it look more convincing. Alexis brought up that her and Ethan always held hands when they would walk. She also said something about how it was because they were so in love, but Anthony tuned it out.

It wasn't that he didn't want to hear how much they were in love or whatever, it was just that Ethan was his brother, and he was trying to keep the lovey dovey part of his brother out of his mind and thoughts.

Like Ethan said, all of his and Alexis' friends were at the coffee shop. At least Alexis said they were there, and lead him over to the group of friends that were all sitting at the shop with text books; most likely studying.

"Jenny, Greg, the blonde one is Lizzy." Alexis whispered hastily to Anthony. He nodded.

"Yo, Ethan, Lexi! Thought you were going to be going straight to the apartment." Greg said as he saw them, pushing his book away from himself to stand and see the two.

"Yeah, we just wanted to get some coffee real quick. Wanna come over to the apartment with us? We can all study there." Anthony suggested.

"Sure." Greg responded, waving a hand to the others and gathering their stuff. Everything was going according to plan.

"Cool, I'm just gonna get some coffee, and we can go." Anthony said, going to the counter and ordering the three coffees they needed. Walking back to the others, he told them they could go.

"What's the third coffee for?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I've got someone already at the apartment, and he asked for a coffee too." Anthony shrugged it off, not verifying who it was, and no one asked. Apparently no one asked Ethan too many questions anyway. Unless it had something to do with his family.

They walked to the apartment, Alexis opening the door with the keys. Walking in, Ethan wasn't in direct sight. He was probably in the bedroom, just waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Yo, you get the coffee?" Ethan called out from exactly where Anthony assumed he would be. He didn't come out of the bedroom, though.

"Yeah, I got it!" Anthony responded. He walked to the bedroom and handed the coffee over.

"Let's get our stuff on the coffee table and get to studying." Alexis suggested while the two were in the bedroom. They all began to get everything ready, and Ethan walked out of the bedroom instead of Anthony.

"Yo, Ethan, your friend gonna come out and say hi?" Greg asked. He wanted to see the one person that had come from Central to Creta, everyone knowing that Ethan had brought Alexis to see his family.

"He's just getting used to everything. New place, you know?" Ethan smirked. He brought out a text book and placed it on the table. While everyone was busy studying and talking, Anthony slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen area, hidden behind a wall that separated it. "I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back."

"Draw us a picture, why don't you?" Greg joked with a grin.

"Very funny!" Ethan laughed. He stood and began to walk toward the bathroom door. "Greg, can you get some snacks in the kitchen? Fridge is stocked." he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Got it!" Greg said, standing from the coffee table and walking into the kitchen. He saw Anthony looking through the fridge. "Dude, I thought you had to go to the bathroom? I _watched_ you walk in there."

"I'm Batman." Anthony smirked. Ethan then walked out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, Batman, can you get us some snacks?" Ethan spoke up from behind Greg. He watched as his friend jumped in his spot and looked behind him.

"Got it." Anthony said, looking through the pantry and fridge for said snacks.

"There are two of you! Guys, get in here!" Greg called. Everyone cam rushing in, even Alexis. She wanted to know exactly how they would play out the situation.

"Oh my god, he's right!" Jenny screamed out. Ethan and Anthony's eyes both widened as they saw her scream. They thought for a minute that maybe they had taken it too far, but there was no such sentence in the dictionary of Elric twins, so they took it even further.

"You got me, I made a clone of myself. I thought it was pretty nifty, don'tcha think?" Ethan smirked. "I call him, mini-me."

"Shut up, Ethan, you are not taller than me." Anthony said, frowning. From the time they were little, Ethan had always argued that he was older, and that he was the taller one.

"I am and you know it." Ethan said. Their joke was falling apart.

"If you're clones, then you're the same height, right?" Lizzy asked. The brothers looked at each other for a long moment before laughing.

"What?" Greg asked.

"We're not clones, we're brothers." Ethan laughed out.

"But you two are exactly alike!" Jenny called out.

"We're twins," Ethan said. "Identical." he managed out between the laughs.

"I don't believe you." Greg said.

"Dude, my identical twin brother is standing right next to us and you don't believe me?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. His laughs were over, now he was just curious about how his friend didn't believe him that he had a twin.

"What if he really _is _your clone? I mean, Central is a pretty advanced city. Who knows what the military is cooking up." Greg said.

Together the twins fished out their family photo that they carried from the year before. The photo of Winry and Edward holding Kristy with Ethan and Anthony holding together as well.

"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Jenny asked. Ethan and Anthony sighed. They knew they would regret this.

"I've decided to be a little more honest about my past. Our past, and our family." Ethan said, nudging Anthony a little. The two shared identical smirks before looking to the others.

"So, your Dad is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you have a twin? What, is your Mom famous too?" Greg rolled his eyes. The twins shared uncomfortable looks before looking back at Greg with tight lips. "Seriously?"

"They're Mom is Winry Rockbell, a famous Automail engineer." Alexis told for the boys.

"So, are you, like, rich?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, when we were little we didn't have a lot of money. We were born in Rezembool, and moved to Central right before our sister was born. My Mom's Automail sort of went big in Central when she opened her shop, and we got a lot of money from that. Plus my Dad was taking jobs instructing new State Alchemists." Anthony spoke up.

"So, are you rich or not?" Jenny asked.

"We're not at liberty to say." Ethan and Anthony said simultaneously. They didn't want to share any amount of money their parents made with anyone. They wouldn't call it rich, but they wouldn't call it poor either.

"It doesn't matter if they are or not," Alexis said. "The point is, this was their clever way of telling you that Ethan has a twin brother, and I guess they decided to be more open about this."

"You knew?" Lizzy asked. "When did you find out?!"

"I woke up in the morning at their house and hugged Anthony from behind, thinking he was Ethan..." Alexis admitted.

"Stranger in the morning," Jenny smirked. "We're gonna have to talk about this over chocolate and junk food."

Alexis nodded, not thinking too much about it. She wasn't into the chick flick movie night thing, but when she did do it she only did it because she didn't want to turn it down.

"So, Ethan, Anthony, you gonna tell people in Xing next?" Alexis asked.

"You bet." the two said simultaneously with their matching grins.


End file.
